


in beginning

by cansinsbeforgiven



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cansinsbeforgiven/pseuds/cansinsbeforgiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-indulgent OT3 porn. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	in beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you come up with a whole post-game (specifically Bardo's route) OT3 AU, but all you actually write is some of the nasty porn that Starts It All.

Rai looks him- panting, spread open on Bardo's lap, back pulled close to his chest- up and down, the look in his eye inscrutable. He could be looking at a wall, for all he shows, even as Bardo thrusts up, slowly, just once, then sighs.

He's more than a little embarrassed, and almost growls, tail flicking in agitation, teeth bared, but before he can, Bardo says, voice husky, "What are you waiting for?"

He licks Konoe's neck. Konoe shivers and squeezes his eyes shut, closing his throat on a groan; his dick twitches.

Rai takes his time despite the invitation, uncrossing his arms and taking slow steps towards the bed. He leans up on a knee when he's in front of them, more languid kneeling than anyone has a right to be.

The first thing he does, then, is raise a hand to cup Konoe's face, which he studies entirely too intently until Konoe makes to bite his thumb. Rai tsks, and kisses him, very gently. Too gently. Konoe tries to lean back because it's not like Rai at all, it's creepy, but Bardo is right there, a hot, solid wall behind him. So he lets Rai kiss him like that, bristles a little more as amusement colors his eye.

He sucks in a breath through his nose when one of Rai's hands move to his chest, down past his nipples, down to his hips, down down to where Bardo is buried within him. He makes some kind of noise as a finger presses in around the edge, and Bardo grunts appreciatively.

Rai ignores him, starts kissing down the same side of his neck that Bardo had claimed, as if marking over him, and works his way to Konoe's collar bone. There, he bites, lightly enough that it doesn't hurt.

Konoe's thighs tremble. Bardo's hand presses more solidly against his stomach, as Rai inserts a finger- he arches when Bardo wraps his free hand around Konoe's cock at the same time.

"Look at you," Rai says, pulling his finger out, then sliding it back in, watching Konoe shake. He's left red marks on Konoe's chest, and he traces them with his thumb absently. "Already this turned on. I wonder if you'll last."

Konoe's cheeks grow even redder, if possible, and he says (around an unsteady huff, because Bardo moves his hand, and there is the faintest touch of a second fingertip), "N-no thanks to you," which might be lying a little in just a minute, but who cares.

Bardo hoists him up a little higher on his lap, which has the added effect of, once he settles, dropping him right on Rai's second finger. It's a lot to take. He bites his lip, not willing to give in, and shifts as if he wants to move forward, or back. Bardo goes back to his neck, pressing kisses where his skin is hypersensitive. His beard hurts as it rubs against him, maybe, or feels good, Konoe can't tell.

"He can take another," Bardo murmurs against his skin, and Rai doesn't spare him a glance, but crooks a third finger and presses at his entrance.

Konoe whines a bit before he can stop himself, and Rai smirks at him. Bardo's breathy chuckle echoes in his ear, and he wants to hide a little, but there's nowhere to run. The two of them have him quite securely between them.

Not sure what he wants, except to hide his face for a moment, he reaches out and pulls Rai's face to his with both hands. Rai allows it, kissing him that same gentle way he had earlier, even as his fingers move beside Bardo's dick.

Bardo is breathing more heavily now, but he's not drawing attention to it, not wanting to scare Rai off. Rai's fingers alone have made him twitch more than once, but they've tacitly ignored that. It's a precarious balance they have.

It's frustrating. They're both going to have their dicks in his ass and they won't even look at each other. Konoe grunts and pulls Rai even closer, biting his lip to make him kiss harder.

Rai complies there, at least, and their fangs click against each other amidst Konoe's panting. Rai, himself, is still hardly showing a thing, and Konoe wants so much to make him fall apart. He reaches down to Rai's waist, fingers searching for his dick.

Rai just sighs into his mouth when he has his fingers wrapped around it, thrusts forward unhurriedly. Infuriating.

"Ready?" Bardo asks him, and he has no idea, but he purrs a bit in assent.

The moment he does so, Rai pulls his fingers out and inches forward. Without a word, Bardo leans back a bit. and Rai hooks Konoe's knees over his elbows. Konoe makes to hold Rai's forearms, anticipating some pain, but Rai drops Konoe's knees and grabs his wrists, crossing them. He lifts them above his head, presses them back- around Bardo's neck. Konoe gasps, and Bardo buries his face in Konoe's shoulder with a groan.

Rai might be breathing a little unsteadily as he moves back into place, but he's still entirely too put-together as he starts to sink into Konoe's body.

It hurts. No sooner does he have the head in than Konoe grimaces and presses his forehead into Bardo's neck. He knows better than to let himself stiffen with the pain; instead, he forces himself to relax. As sweat slides down his face, Bardo kisses the top of his head reassuringly, stroking him a little more intently to distract him. Rai's tail comes up and brushes against his side, which tickles and doesn't really help, but he supposes he can appreciate the sentiment.

Slowly, very slowly, he adjusts, and Rai only starts pushing in again when he sighs.

It takes a long time before he's in all the way, which doesn't put Rai or Bardo off at all, but kinda takes Konoe a little out of the mood. Bardo strokes him firmly back to hardness as they wait for him to adjust again, and soon he tightens his arms around Bardo's neck (obedient this once) and squirms.

"I'm going to move now," says Rai, smirking so wide it's almost a grin, and, still ignoring Bardo, does so with a powerful thrust that has both Konoe and Bardo groaning.

The next time, Bardo goes with him, watching Rai. Konoe keens, high in the back of his throat.

The feel of both of them buried in him is... It's so much. He can feel them, feel his muscles around them, stretching and relaxing with every movement. One of them hits his prostate, he doesn't know which, and he jerks, which makes Rai growl, Bardo hold his torso with a grip like iron.

They work together then, at least, when they pick a rhythm and pound into him. Konoe is too hot all over, overstimulated- "Bardo," he says breathlessly, and Bardo takes the hint and lets go of his dick, chuckling.

Rai huffs a laugh, too, and hikes Konoe's legs up higher, knees pressing to either side of his chest. "Too much?"

Konoe just groans in response, at another sharp thrust. His claws dig into the back of Bardo's neck, and he'll be a little sorry for that later, but for now, none of them care.

Rai's claws are digging into the delicate skin around the underside of his knees, and that's pain-pleasure, makes his gut clench, makes him want Rai to lean forward and bite, just a little-

And he does, but not where his fingers are. He nips the corner of Konoe's jaw, right under his ear, not to leave a mark or to hurt, but he still licks the spot right after, and Konoe almost comes right then.

Bardo straightens up, onto his knees, which makes Rai glare at him because they have to entirely reposition themselves. Konoe yelps, but, of course, they ignore him.

The new position means Konoe is sandwiched tight between their chests, his legs lowered to frame Rai's hips- not that he can move them, with the grip Rai has on his thighs. Both of Bardo's arms are wrapped around his stomach and ribs; he couldn't go anywhere if he wanted to. He closes his eyes and bites his lip hard.

"Nnnnnnngh," he says, completely involuntarily, when they thrust again, because somehow this is better than before. He's entirely and completely at their mercy, and just that thought makes him whine again, and this time it ends on a sob, and a tear rolls down his cheek-

"Fucking shit," Rai says, and a distant part of Konoe smiles at the ruin in his voice. His pupil is narrowed, eye focused like in battle- shit, it took a while, but there it is, he's feeling it, too.

"Yeah," Bardo says knowingly, and Konoe can hear the smile.

He doesn't have the capacity to wonder what they mean. Konoe openly pants, choking out moans like sobs, and as his dick slides between his and Rai's stomachs, he can feel how absolutely drenched he's made them, and the wet glide feels so _good_.

Too good, so good, he's not sure he's _ever_ felt anything this intense. They're all so close, their breaths all mixing together and warming the air, and he's never felt safer or more desired in his life. The pleasure is almost unbearable, but for a moment, he doesn't want this to end. Another tear slips out, and he exhales unsteadily.

Their grunts are loud and inching towards desperate in his ears, and he's sure they won't be too far behind him once he comes. There's just one thing he wants before then.

"Bardo," he breathes, head back against the man's shoulder, "kiss him?"

The both of them freeze, and Konoe wants to scream.

Instead, he groans and shifts as much as he can in protest. "Please," he says, because he doesn't have the breath for 'the both of you are touching dicks in my ass, and you're bothered by a little kissing?'

They stare each other down instead of moving again, so Konoe pointedly wiggles. Rai looks down at him, and he glares back defiantly, trying his very best to say 'are you stupid' with his eyes alone.

After a moment, Rai scoffs. Bardo is quiet, but when Rai leans forward like a challenge, he meets him without protest. Bardo tilts his head softly like he wants to keep it slow, but Rai kisses fast and hard like he hadn't with Konoe- as if he has something to prove. It's not perfect, not exactly what Konoe wanted, but it's a start. He grins.

Finally, they start moving again, and Konoe watches them bite and mouth at each other from the corner of his eye. He gently scratches over the marks he made on Bardo's neck, and Bardo outright moans into Rai's mouth, losing his rhythm for a moment and pushing into Konoe hard.

Konoe purrs and keeps doing it, which makes Bardo pull back and say, "Fuck," before Rai chases after him.

Breathing out hard, Konoe leans forward and licks Rai under his ear, right where he'd bitten Konoe before. Rai snarls and digs his claws into Konoe's legs.

He feels light for a moment, and then shudders. Bardo and Rai are pounding into him relentlessly now, not quite at the same time, and Konoe's body offers them no resistance anymore, the slide of them slick and easy. Bardo is shaking from the exertion, grunts a little louder than Rai's.

None of them are going to last much longer, despite the momentary hiccup. Konoe takes it upon himself to get them the rest of the way there. Carefully, he clenches around them (they swear in unison), then relaxes, moves his hips just as much as he can (not much).

He kisses what he can reach of their joined mouths, reaches his tongue out and gets a fang in it for his efforts. But Rai turns from Bardo and kisses him, open-mouthed, roughly like he kissed Bardo. Bardo kisses up his cheek, and then takes his mouth when Konoe turns to let Rai bite at his neck.

He wants so badly to reach down and touch himself, but his arms are shaking (everything's shaking) and he doesn't trust himself to move them.

As if reading his mind, Rai says- actually addressing him- "Bardo," and untangles an arm from Konoe's leg. Bardo slides one hand down and under Konoe's thigh to support him, almost against his ass, not as securely as Rai had had him, but Konoe doesn't have time to worry because then Rai's hand closes around his cock.

"Ahh-hhhh-hh," Konoe gasps, and then keens long and hard, and all Rai has to do is stroke three, four times, and Konoe is coming so hard his ears fold back and his toes curl. He jerks and shakes and Bardo digs his teeth into Konoe's shoulder; Rai does the same with a bit more restraint on his neck.

He couldn't move even if he wants to, but this time it's because he's simply too fucked out. Bardo and Rai hold him up with their own power, and he hangs between them limply, feeling the quickened push of them inside him, coming to a boil. He sighs and turns his head slightly to press a kiss to Bardo's stubbled cheek.

Rai leans back towards Bardo demandingly, and they kiss like they're fighting, crushing Konoe between them (it's not a bad feeling). Bardo moans, then breathes out hard through his nose, and stiffens at Konoe's back.

A few frantic thrusts later, and Rai comes, too. Konoe can feel their seed in him, warm and gooey (it'll feel disgusting later, but for now, he just sighs, content).

For a long time, they all just stay like that, catching their breaths. Rai breaks it by sighing and lightly pushing Konoe away. Bardo gets the hint and carefully lays back on the bed; when they're settled, Rai slowly pulls out.

Konoe makes a face at the loss. Bardo is still in him (softening, still there), but he feels a little empty. It's weird.

Rai briefly laughs at him, pauses for a few moments just watching Konoe's face, and then gets up. He makes himself halfway presentable and looks around for, presumably, something to clean up with. Konoe scowls at him, but really he's not bothered by it; he's not sure he's heard Rai laugh quite that honestly before.

Bardo nuzzles his neck from behind, and he sighs again. "Good?" he asks quietly.

Konoe almost rolls his eyes, but fondness warms his cooling body head to toe. "Good," he replies, almost a whisper.

"Better than that," Rai says, too composed again already, as he pulls on his shirt and tosses them... one of Konoe's shirts.

At least it's dirty.

"You cried," Rai adds smugly.

Konoe bristles and bares his teeth. He's changed his mind. If this is how Rai is going to be after sex...

He can feel Bardo smiling widely, though. So he calms himself, tail whipping lazily in the air.

Bardo pulls out, too, and then Konoe really feels empty. But he ignores it and scrubs at his stomach with the dirty shirt, flips onto his stomach and wipes off Bardo's dick. Then he gets between his legs.

When he's clean enough (he scrubs his cheeks with his palms as stealthily as he can), he climbs off Bardo's chest to lay against his side. Bardo purrs and rubs his back, casting a surreptitious glance at Rai, who doesn't seem to know what to do now.

Before he can second-guess himself, he nudges Bardo over to the edge of the bed and follows him. Then, he pats the empty space at his other side. "Come on," he says, and promptly yawns.

Rai balks, eyeing the bed like it's alien to him. "I don't think that will fit all of us," he says, but with how clearly he tries to avoid looking at Bardo, it's clear what's really on his mind.

"We just had sex on it," Konoe says (turning a little red). "I think we can manage."

Bardo visibly debates with himself before taking his hand off Konoe's back, using it to wave Rai over. "Just for a little while," he says.

Rai takes one step, leans away as if he's going to try to leave, then walks over the rest of the way. He stops at the edge of the bed, and Konoe reaches over to grab his shirt and pull him down.

Konoe puts his back to Bardo and throws an arm over Rai, feeling Bardo slowly curl up against his back. He does it so hesitantly that Konoe huffs, reaches back and grabs his arm to pull over his own waist. Then he embraces Rai again.

He tells himself it's _not awkward_ just firmly enough to keep himself together, and eventually Bardo and Rai relax beside him. He smiles into Rai's chest and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus 6 a.m. why-haven't-I-slept-yet omake:
> 
> High on his neck. Low on his neck. Both shoulders. Collar bone, chest. Bite mark after bite mark. Half of them are hickeys, half of them have scabbed over and some! might even scar!
> 
> And then there's his legs. He'd enjoyed it at the time, sure, but his thighs and under his knees are in tatters. They sting and the skin around the wounds is all red and puffy and way too sensitive to his clothing.
> 
> He covers his face with one hand and turns away from the mirror. Maybe he should never have sex again.
> 
> The scratches on Bardo's neck appear in his mind for a moment, hidden by his hair but bad enough they had to treat them.
> 
> He turns bright red beneath his palm. Maybe he should *really* never have sex again.
> 
> -
> 
> how cruel is the world that barukono is a rare pair and barukonorai doeSN'T EXIST


End file.
